Annabeth's Truth
by fortheloveofOTPs
Summary: Annabeth is whisked away into a new world when her brother Luke comes back to get her, bringing with him old friends, new adventure, and the prophecy of a lifetime. really just Annabeth finding out she's a demigod rather than Percy. but entirely my own plot line, no big oc; their parents knew each other before Thalia and all were born, and new characters, it is an au of my own mind
1. Chapter 1

She sat there, waiting in her second period class. It was taught by a lady whose best years were long gone. As she sat she began to doze off. Nodding at first, and then slipping into one of those short but so relieving and very much welcomed slumbers. In her dream she remembered her brother, 5 years older than she; he would now be 18, although he disappeared when he was nine, leaving her alone at the age of four. She also remembered how her best friend, Percy had also disappeared when he was nine and she seven. Since then her Aunt that she lived with moved her to Texas, and in the dream she would always suddenly wake up, right as they would pull up to their new house.

She had always known she was different, with her ADHD and dyslexia, but she didn't realize just how different she was.

Over the years her brother visited once or twice, one time with a close family friend, Thalia. And the last time he had his best friend, Bryan, and he had had Percy. But that was three years ago, when she was ten.

'SLAM', a huge book came down hard on Annabeth's desk. She jerked her head up, getting a bad creak in her neck. Her best friend Karsyn, who was sitting next to her, shared a small smile as they both looked up at the glowering teacher who leaned threateningly over them.

"Off in Annabeth land again?" the teacher snarled.

"No" Annabeth retorted, as she rubbed her stiff neck. "I was off building my temple in Karsyn land. Annabeth land is currently under construction. And I'd better act fast to get my temple up before all of Karsyn's minions fully turn to her."

"Hey, I feel that my minions are very loyal, and I don't remember approving any temple plans. I said house, HOUSE." Karsyn jumped in, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

The teacher was practically blowing steam out of her ears by that time. Raising her voice she began the long and well known speech about how blah blah blah, respect me, and I'll respect you, blahbittyl blah blah. Once she was done she leaned back, satisfied.

Annabeth saw this as the perfect time to ask, "Can I go back to sleep?" which was of course, the wrong decision.

But instead of Mrs. Sonderan getting mad about the question's purpose, she got mad about the grammar in the question.

"I don't know. 'Can' you go back to sleep?" She asked Annabeth.

"Well when I was using the oh so well appreciated word, 'can', I was referring to it as a secondary model form as a verbal modifier asking for permission, opposed to expressing my uncanny ability to go to sleep just about anywhere and sleep through, well, just about anything. I personally thought that since you were a teacher you would know all about that. My bad. MAY I go back to sleep?"

This commentary earned a couple laughs and even more snickers from around the room, but Annabeth just sat there, gaze not breaking. Mrs. Sonderan said nothing, but turned around and walked away.

As soon as her back was turned Annabeth turned to Karsyn and whispered, "Yes, our school is the poster school for excellent teachers."

Karsyn burst out laughing, earning another glare from Mrs. Sonderan. Fortunately for them though, they were already short on time so they didn't have to go through another speech on self-discipline. The rest of the period went on uneventful, until the last 15 minutes that is. Right before their lesson came to an end the lock-down drill went off. All the lights went out and the kids were all ushered to the corner as practiced. Annabeth and Karsyn ended up closest to the door.

They whispered back and worth, along with their friend Ally, trying to figure out if the lock-down was a drill or not. Their teacher had always been hysterical during school practice lock-downs, but this time she was particularly hysterical, leading the students to believe that this was no practice lock-down.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and the whispering soon died down. Then came the crackle of the school wide PA system coming to life.

"Uh, is this thing on?" a male voice asked.

"Are all boys this idiotic?" called out a female.

"Careful there Mustang Sally, I think I'm pretty cool," a third and very cocky voice commented.

"Aw quit flexing your invisible muscles Bryan, we all know there not there," called a last voice, also male.

They heard a bunch of muffled voices and then a big crash.

"I would like to remind you were just borrowing the office," the female voice scolded.

"Shut up," growled the first voice.

"Lighten up Luke."

"No, were here on a mission, and were already busted for the slight knife situation."

"Nice one Luke, now the whole school knows, as if we hadn't scared them enough already."

The voices were all mixed together now. "I don't get schools anyway. Why put a bunch of defensless people together?"

"They're not all defenseless."

"They will be soon, were taking their best fighter."

"Hello! I used to go to one of these and I firmly believe you are scaring them."

"You went for one year."

"Long enough."

They heard more scuffling, and then the female voice was back. "Just call for her."

"Okay, um we just need Annabeth Chase."

No one moved in Annabeth's class but she felt their eyes turn to her.

"Maybe she doesn't go by that anymore. Maybe it will work if we call her Bethanna."

"When have we EVER called her Bethanna?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"No, never."

All eyes in Annabeth's room were now on her, including the teacher.

"We just need her to come up to the...where are we? Oh yes, the front office."

Back in the classroom Annabeth stood. Karsyn reached up and squeezed her hand. Instead of going up to the front though, she went to the classroom phone and got on the PA system. The teacher made no move to stop her. She carefully picked up the phone and put it to her ear, then after a moment that seemed like forever, she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"How do I know I can trust you, or even who you are?" Annabeth asked doubtedly, her voice ringing out loudly throughout the school.

"Annabeth?" The voice sounded hopeful, not at all threatening.

"I wanna talk to her."

"No me."

"I'm her brother!"

"Luke?" Annabeth questioned again.

"Just Luke? What about Bryan?"

"She never really liked you."

"Yes I did," Annabeth protested. "Are Thalia and Percy there too? Am I missing out on all the fun…again?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't missing out on all the fun."

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"Bethanna!" Percy called out.

With that Annabeth slammed down the phone and was about to turn out the door when Karsyn caught her arm.

"Are you sure you know these people?"

Annabeth nodded. "I have been waiting for them since they all disappeared for good when I was nine. Nothing can stop me now."

With that she turned on her heel and careened down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**kind of short but more regular updates are coming. enjoy my loves**

Bursting into the office Annabeth looked around wildly. Suddenly shouts of "Annabeth" were heard. Turning in a sudden circle she spotted Percy rushing towards her.

"Percy!" she cried out, just in time to get crushed by his death-grip hug. Hugging him back she saw her practically sister, Thalia in the background. Letting go of Percy and pushing towards Thalia they embraced happily.

She heard a "Hey chubby cheeks," from behind.

"Smooth one Bryan. I lost that title before I was even born."

Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and swept her upside down.

"Luke!" she cried out joyfully.

"Hey little sister! Miss me?"

"Only since you were nine and left me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hey in my defense I left you with Aunt Susianna."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. All I have left is you."

"But I was never far."

"Don't worry kiddo; I kept him on a short leash," Thalia jumped in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we were supposed to be quietly checking you out but someone cough 'Percy' cough, decided to bring in his KNIFE."

"It was only a small one!" Percy protested. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"Aww," Annabeth responded sarcastically, "you still care!"

"I never stopped." Percy replied with a huge grin, sweeping her into a large hug. "See," he said to the others, "someone appreciates my good thinking."

"But seriously, how could you be so dim?" Annabeth asked.

"We should get out of here. Like now." Thalia cut in. And she was right. In the faint distance they could here police sirens. They all gathered up all of their bags.

"You guys sure did bring a lot of stuff." Annabeth commented.

"Well we stopped by and picked up your bags." Luke said.

"Wait, you mean, I finally get to come!"

"Of course. I firmly believe, contrary to popular belief," Luke shot a glare at Thalia; "that you are old enough to be exposed to these new circumstances."

Thalia just rolled her eyes, turned away, and went to leave. "I don't know about you four, but mortal police really annoy me, so I'm going. Coming Annabeth?"

Annabeth grinned. "Of course."

As they were leaving Annabeth's friend Karsyn came into the office. "Annabeth?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Karsyn!" she exclaimed. "Yes I'm sure, I know these people with all my heart, and I have been waiting for them for forever." She slipped her hand into Percy's and he beamed on the inside. "I don't care what you tell people. Truths, lies, just don't forget me, okay? I'll come back to visit later. Keep Karsyn Land safe for me." Karsyn nodded and she and Annabeth hugged tightly. "Bye tiny." Annabeth whispered.

"Bye Blondie." Karsyn whispered. Annabeth released Karsyn and walked through the doors, following her family out the door, and into the bright sunshine.

They arrived at the house that Annabeth currently lived at. It was a small quaint two story house. The whole upstairs was renovated all for Annabeth. The downstairs was their entertainment and family area; it was also where her Aunt Susianna resided. When the group walked into the house her aunt was quite surprised.

"Luke, Thalia!" She exclaimed. She rushed over to give them a hug and saw Percy and Bryan. "Percy. Bryan!" It was quite the reunion. Percy got right down to business. "We need Annabeth to come with us. Aunt Susianna, I think we found it, what the prophecy means, how to keep the demigod blood lines safe.

She audibly gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked, slipping into ancient greek, her more comfortable language. Percy nodded solemnly. "We are so close. We can feel it." All but Annabeth nodded. "And you Annabeth, you want to go. Are you sure?"

Annabeth nodded. "They apparently snuck in and got all my stuff already." She gestured to the bags. Her aunt laughed. "Oh I know."

Percy balked. "You know? But how? We were so careful!"

"The window. It was slightly off track. And you guys are pretty loud upstairs." She laughed at seeing their shell-shocked faces. "You always forget. I was once a demigod too. Granted it was easier back in my day to do all this, with the new technology these days. Blah, technology never did anyone any good." Percy blushed. "Of course." He mumbled. They all laughed and turned to leave, but before they could walk out the door Annabeth turned around and hugged her Aunt Susianna tight. "Goodbye" she whispered.

"For now" her aunt whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this story isn't really original content at all, as you might see by the new summary, but it's really going somewhere, just be patient, and any confusion you have on what their parents were doing or how they all know each other will either be cleared up in later chapters or if you don't want to wait you can always grab my attention by pming me, just let me know what story your questioning on so ill know what to answer, and as always, don't forget to review!**

"So how are we gonna get all the way to where we need to go without people raising suspicion with all the…" she gestured to her three large bags. "And how many of my things did you bring?"

Luke smiled. "Well I chose one bag but the Thalia completely disagreed."

"I raided your bath and packed everything," she assured.

"Don't worry Annabeth." Replied Percy, skipping backwards. "We are all covered by the gems."

"Gems?"

"Oh yah, I forgot how little you know about, well you." She rolled her eyes.

"Well when we have the gems or rocks or sand or whichever from Forgrei, we can use the powers they hold. One holds the power to mull people's vision." She nodded, still not fully understanding.

He sighed and continued on. "You know, like make them think they see one thing when they're really seeing another."

"Like the mist in Percy Jackson" Annabeth asked.

Thalia smiled. "Yep, that's Annabeth alright."

Annabeth grinned. She was always reading, and they all knew it. "I just can't believe that we get to go on an adventure!" Annabeth skipped ahead. She had pulled her hair out of its braid, and it now hung in long loose curls. Percy ran to catch up with her, and they walked a small ways ahead of the group.

He fingered one of her blonde locks. "I've never seen it so long."

"Well, hair does grow you know."

Percy blushed. "I missed you, you know. But I wanted to protect you. It's hard to always be on the run. I just wanted you to have the normal life I never had."

"As good as the normal life seems, and is, it's the people that make the place, and I was missing Luke and Thalia, and, well, you."

"Awwwww, you missed me!"

She blushed.

"Don't worry," Percy said, "I missed you two. I missed your blue eyes."

"And I missed your green ones."

He then pulled Annabeth into a hug, just as the three older ones came up.

"Were gonna stop at one of the safe houses." Thalia announced. The rest of the group nodded in exhaustion, and it wasn't until then that Annabeth looked up and noticed how much light had left the sky.

"Twilight" she whispered. It had always been her favorite tine of night. When you could just see all around you and everything was bathed in a buttery blue light. She sighed, and then continued down the path to where the safe house lay.

Annabeth could just barely see the edge of the safe house in the distance. She was so glad. They had been walking for miles and she had felt like they would never make it. They were also going uphill. Thalia had explained that this way they would be able to see from all angles around them, watching out for the bad guys. Luke went first, then Bryan. They along with Thalia checked the whole house for bugs while Percy and Annabeth had unpacked, and scoped out the layout. It was a pretty sweet house, four bedrooms, along with a sofa bed in the family room. They had a small TV and a radio. The kitchen was fully stocked with the latest appliances, as well as the bathrooms. And Thalia hadn't been kidding about the view. Annabeth could see through the camouflage windows in a perfect 360 degree view. Each bedroom also had a window and skylight. As gorgeous as it was, Annabeth found it a tad bit paranoid. You don't always have to see all around you, but she could see more stars then she ever dreamed possible. Thalia walked in, yawning.

"Luke and Bryan are already in their rooms. Yours is the light blue and white one at the end of the hall, and the gold bathroom is yours too. I'm in the room right across from you. Wake Luke if you need anything. I'll be asleep. You don't know how exhausting it was to find you." She turned crankily on her heel and walked towards her room.

Annabeth turned towards Percy, "I don't remember her being this cranky."

Percy grinned. "You also don't remember her running on three hours of sleep every four days. This is the first safe house with actual beds that we've been to in a while. And she was right. You are really hard to track down."

Annabeth laughed. She held up her hand, facing downwards. "See this?"

"Yes"

"It's the Monsters' radar. And this," she held her other hand, slowly moving below it. "This is me, flying under their radar."

Percy laughed, "Well where am I?"

Annabeth pointed at the floor. "You can't fly."

He laughed again and went to go grab a pillow and blanket from the spare closet.

"Where is your bed?" Annabeth questioned. He pointed to the sofa.

"Here"

She smiled and then gave him a hug goodnight. Then she retreated back to her room. Thalia had been right, yet again. The room was perfect for her. It had pale blue walls and lacy curtains, mainly for show. The bed was a queen, white wrought iron head board and foot board. It had a white canopy over it, and looked just so perfect. She also had a dresser and a small writing desk. The floor was white wood, covered by a blue carpet by the foot of the bed. Off of the side of the room was an archway that led to a golden bathroom. It was beautiful. Gold shower, sparkling gold tub, she could see why Thalia called it the gold bathroom. Gold colored wood cabinets with white marble counters and sinks.

She couldn't imagine a more beautiful place. She took a hot shower, taking her time to marvel at all the different buttons, and how the gold tile sparkled. After drying off she wrapped in her towel and headed to her room. She was excited in seeing what Thalia had packed her, but also a little worried. She found no problem though in Thalia's wardrobe selection. It was all her favorite tees and shorts, along with her favorite summer dresses. She quickly found a silky cami and a pair of sleep shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and then climbed into bed.

Annabeth lay there for a while, but just couldn't fall asleep. She was too cold, and although she was surrounded by people she hadn't seen in years, and was thrilled to death, she had never felt more alone. She was debating on whether or not she should get up, when her bedroom door creaked open. She quickly lay down and feigned sleep, watching through slit eyes. When she saw that it was just Percy, she relaxed, but was also a little curious. He took a step further into the room, then another, quietly closing the door behind him.

He padded over to her bedside and she quickly closed her eyes all the way, and breathed in deep and slow. He reached out his hand, cautiously, and then tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Annabeth" he whispered. He had whispered it so quietly that Annabeth wasn't sure if she had dreamed it or not, so she kept her eyes closed. He stepped forward until he was pressed up against the edge of her bed. He then slowly pulled back the very corner of the covers. Then he slid slowly onto her bed. He slipped under the covers and scooted closer to her. When he was fully laying down she quickly rolled over and pressed her face into his chest. It wasn't then until that she realized he was shirtless. She giggled silently and she swore she could feel him smile down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she realized that as much as she had missed Luke and Thalia, it was Percy that she had truly missed. She sighed and fell quickly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**so youre starting to learn more about their past, I decided to have them grow up hidden in the underlayers of Greece, with their godly parents mainly growing up with them, which you will see why later on. thanks so much for reading and please review!**

The next morning she awoke to a golden light splaying through her gauzy curtain and that came to a rest across her face. She turned to face Percy. One arm was under his head, the other straight out along his side, he was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards Annabeth. She smiled, glad that he was the one to come to her last night. She slid quietly out of bed, and then went to open the window. Fresh sun-warmed air rolled in, bringing with it the smell of flowers and clean grass, along with the sound of birds chirping and far off, the sound of a gurgling river. As she was leaning out the window she heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see Percy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She smile and he blushed.

"Couldn't sleep last night either?" Annabeth asked, walking over to her bed.

Percy shook his head. "The place felt too big, too empty." Annabeth nodded, understanding.

"I felt the same way."

He reached up and twisted one of her curls that had come loose from her bun and was hanging in her face. "I like you hair in its messy bun."She grinned, but it quickly faded.

"You know Luke is going to kill you." It was no secret that Percy wasn't a favorite of Luke, but Percy just grinned.

"I guess it'll just have to be our secret then." He lunged at her, grabbing her waist. She laughed out loud as he tickled her. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and they both glanced furtively at the door. Percy got up and put his ear to the door.

"They are already up. But I have an idea."

He turned and dug through Annabeth's drawers, pulling out a sundress for her and a plain white tee for him. He turned towards Annabeth, "Here," he said handing her the dress. "This one is my favorite. Hurry up and change." He finished with a smile.

She ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and used a bit of mouth wash. The dress Percy had chosen for her was a soft teal, almost a blue, and had gold trim. It was knee length, and full of layers, with a strapless top. She slipped it on and stepped out the bathroom. Percy was standing by the window when she got out.

"Here, we can climb down here, then walk in the front door form a beautiful morning view walk!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned, deciding to go along with the hair brained plan. She swung her leg out over the window sill, and slid her way out to the tree hanging over the yard. As Annabeth climbed she grinned. It was almost too perfect. The way the window had no screen, the way the tree hung. It almost seemed, planned. Annabeth shook the thought out of her head as she grabbed on to the tree branch and pulled herself on. Percy followed after her, even able to close the window behind him. He hopped lightly from branch to branch until he landed on the ground beside Annabeth, quiet as a cat, the leaves on the tree barely moved.

"Don't look so surprised." Percy said, grinning at her look of amazement. "You did the same. I swear you passed within inches of a bird and it didn't even flinch."

Annabeth shook her head. She hadn't even realized it. Percy motioned her forwards and then led her along through the shrubbery, until they final came to a small narrow foot path. The grass around it was bent down, and the path looked well worn, dark brown dirt marking where they should walk. There were small white flowers; along with it seemed like every flower known to man. All of their scents mingled together and Annabeth inhaled deeply, favoring the scent. All around her trees bent over, forming an archway. They were dotted with small white flowers, and the sun peeked through, lighting up the whole world.

"Wow" breathed Annabeth.

Percy grinned. "I know, that's what I thought when I first found the path." He grinned and pulled her forward. It wasn't easy though. Annabeth wanted to stoop at every single flower, but Percy was patient yet still pulled her on. "You know," he continued, "Luke and Thalia made this path when they were little. In one of the visits to the safe house when Luke's mom and your dad were still here."

Annabeth's head snapped up. "Our parents were here?" Percy nodded.

"Only once or twice. They only came to secure the area, place the required charms. From the city smog, the people, from the Monsters as much as they could."

Annabeth vaguely understood the Monsters. She knew they were the reason they were here on Earth. She also knew they were the reason her parents were dead. She also knew they were hunting her and her family down. Percy led her off the path to a small clearing that had a bubbling clear brook running through it. They sat down together amongst the flowers on the lush green grass and Annabeth settled her feet into the brook. She leaned against Percy and closed her eyes, drinking in the sunshine, the smell of the flowers, the cold crispness of the brook.

Then she turned towards Percy. "Do you remember my parents? What about your parents?"

He was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "I remember more than you. When we were little your parents got a prophecy about you, and they sent you to live in the real world, trying to keep you safe, before they sent Luke and me and Thalia. They needed to protect you. But we got to stay in Greece, hidden in the underground world until I was 6. Luke went two years before me, Thalia the year after, and then me." He was quiet again, before continuing on. "I remember that your parents were always smiling, always glowing. They were so proud of you. I remember it seemed like Luke carried the sadness for them all, where they only had their sadness in silence. They were important on our government. That's how we got to come to Earth. The thing I remember most about your father is his beard."

Annabeth laughed. She could vaguely remember a scruffily feeling when she was younger, a man whose beard she used to run her fingers through. "Was it short?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah! But after you left he let it grow, and then after Luke left he kept it clean shaven. It was his way of saying he missed you guys. I remember your mothers smile. I would light up the whole room when she walked in. It was the one thing I looked forward to after you guys were gone. Her smile. You have her smile, and you have your father's blue eyes. You have your father's spirit, but your mother's kindness."

Annabeth smiled. This was the most she had ever known about her parents. And she was them alive again. She had her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and her father's spirit. A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek and Percy reached up to absentmindedly brush it away.

"What about your parents?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, I don't remember them much. My father had to return to Olympus the year after you left, you know they weren't really supposed to be with us anyway, and my mother was working so hard in the Grecian guard that I barley saw her. My biggest memory of her is that every night she would come in to my room at night when she got home from work and sing to me."

"What did she sing?"

"I don't know, it was words I couldn't understand, and know they are words I can't even begin to remember." He sighed, and then leaned Annabeth up.

"We should be getting back, if we are to have woken up when we say we did, then this is already an extremely long walk." He helped her up and they walked back down the foot path. All too soon the safe house was back in view, and Annabeth felt a wave of sadness. She didn't want to leave the pretty space. It felt like there was something in there that she was missing, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Annabeth shrugged the feeling off and skipped up the steps to the house.

They walked in to a table set with enough breakfast for a month. Thalia was just emerging from her room, hair mussed up, still in her sleep shorts and t-shirt. She grumbled something inaudible and sat down hard at the table. Bryan came in from the kitchen, taking off and apron, and Luke wandered in form the living area. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We went for an early morning walk." Percy replied.

They sat down at the table and Percy bumped Annabeth's knee, as a secret reminder not to tell. Like Annabeth even needed one. Her eyes were brimming full of new knowledge, and the night spent with Percy so she wouldn't be lonely seemed like a life time ago.

Luke seemed to buy Percy's short excuse, but Thalia eyed Annabeth under her curtain of dark hair with disbelief, but she held her tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**so youre starting to learn more about their past, I decided to have them grow up hidden in the underlayers of Greece, with their godly parents mainly growing up with them, which you will see why later on. thanks so much for reading and please review!**

The next morning she awoke to a golden light splaying through her gauzy curtain and that came to a rest across her face. She turned to face Percy. One arm was under his head, the other straight out along his side, he was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards Annabeth. She smiled, glad that he was the one to come to her last night. She slid quietly out of bed, and then went to open the window. Fresh sun-warmed air rolled in, bringing with it the smell of flowers and clean grass, along with the sound of birds chirping and far off, the sound of a gurgling river. As she was leaning out the window she heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see Percy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She smile and he blushed.

"Couldn't sleep last night either?" Annabeth asked, walking over to her bed.

Percy shook his head. "The place felt too big, too empty." Annabeth nodded, understanding.

"I felt the same way."

He reached up and twisted one of her curls that had come loose from her bun and was hanging in her face. "I like you hair in its messy bun."She grinned, but it quickly faded.

"You know Luke is going to kill you." It was no secret that Percy wasn't a favorite of Luke, but Percy just grinned.

"I guess it'll just have to be our secret then." He lunged at her, grabbing her waist. She laughed out loud as he tickled her. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and they both glanced furtively at the door. Percy got up and put his ear to the door.

"They are already up. But I have an idea."

He turned and dug through Annabeth's drawers, pulling out a sundress for her and a plain white tee for him. He turned towards Annabeth, "Here," he said handing her the dress. "This one is my favorite. Hurry up and change." He finished with a smile.

She ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and used a bit of mouth wash. The dress Percy had chosen for her was a soft teal, almost a blue, and had gold trim. It was knee length, and full of layers, with a strapless top. She slipped it on and stepped out the bathroom. Percy was standing by the window when she got out.

"Here, we can climb down here, then walk in the front door form a beautiful morning view walk!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned, deciding to go along with the hair brained plan. She swung her leg out over the window sill, and slid her way out to the tree hanging over the yard. As Annabeth climbed she grinned. It was almost too perfect. The way the window had no screen, the way the tree hung. It almost seemed, planned. Annabeth shook the thought out of her head as she grabbed on to the tree branch and pulled herself on. Percy followed after her, even able to close the window behind him. He hopped lightly from branch to branch until he landed on the ground beside Annabeth, quiet as a cat, the leaves on the tree barely moved.

"Don't look so surprised." Percy said, grinning at her look of amazement. "You did the same. I swear you passed within inches of a bird and it didn't even flinch."

Annabeth shook her head. She hadn't even realized it. Percy motioned her forwards and then led her along through the shrubbery, until they final came to a small narrow foot path. The grass around it was bent down, and the path looked well worn, dark brown dirt marking where they should walk. There were small white flowers; along with it seemed like every flower known to man. All of their scents mingled together and Annabeth inhaled deeply, favoring the scent. All around her trees bent over, forming an archway. They were dotted with small white flowers, and the sun peeked through, lighting up the whole world.

"Wow" breathed Annabeth.

Percy grinned. "I know, that's what I thought when I first found the path." He grinned and pulled her forward. It wasn't easy though. Annabeth wanted to stoop at every single flower, but Percy was patient yet still pulled her on. "You know," he continued, "Luke and Thalia made this path when they were little. In one of the visits to the safe house when Luke's mom and your dad were still here."

Annabeth's head snapped up. "Our parents were here?" Percy nodded.

"Only once or twice. They only came to secure the area, place the required charms. From the city smog, the people, from the Monsters as much as they could."

Annabeth vaguely understood the Monsters. She knew they were the reason they were here on Earth. She also knew they were the reason her parents were dead. She also knew they were hunting her and her family down. Percy led her off the path to a small clearing that had a bubbling clear brook running through it. They sat down together amongst the flowers on the lush green grass and Annabeth settled her feet into the brook. She leaned against Percy and closed her eyes, drinking in the sunshine, the smell of the flowers, the cold crispness of the brook.

Then she turned towards Percy. "Do you remember my parents? What about your parents?"

He was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "I remember more than you. When we were little your parents got a prophecy about you, and they sent you to live in the real world, trying to keep you safe, before they sent Luke and me and Thalia. They needed to protect you. But we got to stay in Greece, hidden in the underground world until I was 6. Luke went two years before me, Thalia the year after, and then me." He was quiet again, before continuing on. "I remember that your parents were always smiling, always glowing. They were so proud of you. I remember it seemed like Luke carried the sadness for them all, where they only had their sadness in silence. They were important on our government. That's how we got to come to Earth. The thing I remember most about your father is his beard."

Annabeth laughed. She could vaguely remember a scruffily feeling when she was younger, a man whose beard she used to run her fingers through. "Was it short?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah! But after you left he let it grow, and then after Luke left he kept it clean shaven. It was his way of saying he missed you guys. I remember your mothers smile. I would light up the whole room when she walked in. It was the one thing I looked forward to after you guys were gone. Her smile. You have her smile, and you have your father's blue eyes. You have your father's spirit, but your mother's kindness."

Annabeth smiled. This was the most she had ever known about her parents. And she was them alive again. She had her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and her father's spirit. A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek and Percy reached up to absentmindedly brush it away.

"What about your parents?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, I don't remember them much. My father had to return to Olympus the year after you left, you know they weren't really supposed to be with us anyway, and my mother was working so hard in the Grecian guard that I barley saw her. My biggest memory of her is that every night she would come in to my room at night when she got home from work and sing to me."

"What did she sing?"

"I don't know, it was words I couldn't understand, and know they are words I can't even begin to remember." He sighed, and then leaned Annabeth up.

"We should be getting back, if we are to have woken up when we say we did, then this is already an extremely long walk." He helped her up and they walked back down the foot path. All too soon the safe house was back in view, and Annabeth felt a wave of sadness. She didn't want to leave the pretty space. It felt like there was something in there that she was missing, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Annabeth shrugged the feeling off and skipped up the steps to the house.

They walked in to a table set with enough breakfast for a month. Thalia was just emerging from her room, hair mussed up, still in her sleep shorts and t-shirt. She grumbled something inaudible and sat down hard at the table. Bryan came in from the kitchen, taking off and apron, and Luke wandered in form the living area. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We went for an early morning walk." Percy replied.

They sat down at the table and Percy bumped Annabeth's knee, as a secret reminder not to tell. Like Annabeth even needed one. Her eyes were brimming full of new knowledge, and the night spent with Percy so she wouldn't be lonely seemed like a life time ago.

Luke seemed to buy Percy's short excuse, but Thalia eyed Annabeth under her curtain of dark hair with disbelief, but she held her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, here's a shorter chapter for now, i hope to update again soon though... thanks for reading and feel free to review!**

They all ate heartily and after breakfast everyone stretched out on different couches. Annabeth went back to her room to unpack and explore a little, and the others went on discussing plans for the day. After a while Percy came into her room, leaving the door open, where Annabeth could here no voices.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, turning back to organizing her drawers.

"Well, for one I don't think Thalia bought our story."

"No," Annabeth's voice dripped with sarcasm. "She totally believed us."

"I'm guessing that you caught that then. Anyway Thalia went to go meet with Aunt Susianna, something about something, I tune out. And then Luke and Bryan went to a couple of libraries far away to see if any news has popped up on any other Grecians from the camp around here."

"There are more of us?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "I think there were four different compounds at the camp total, ours and three others. They were all small though, only three or four families each. Couldn't be more than 25 people here, not including animals, if any at all were saved."

Annabeth nodded, swallowing in the new information. "I never knew that there were more of us."

Percy nodded. "Were all trying to, well we think that we are all trying to find each other, but you have to be careful. What is a clue to us may also be a clue to the Monsters." He came over to her and sat next to her on the small sofa where she was sitting.

"Do you have anymore to tell me about my family?"

"No, but I want you to tell me what you remember."

Annabeth scrunched her face together in concentration. She had always carried a mental picture of what she believed her mother to look like, but she always deemed it unrealistic, and had never shared it with anyone. "Well," she began slowly. "I always see her with soft blonde hair that hangs in curls. Like mine. I think I remember that she used to lean over me at night when she said goodnight, and her long hair would tickle my cheek. Then she used to sing. I don't remember any words. But I always thought that when she sang an angel just had to be accompanying her, because no one's voice could sound that sweet, but hers did."

She blushed as she finished speaking, but Percy wasn't embarrassed. He just nodded, absentmindedly stroking a lock of Annabeth's own silky hair between two fingers.

"You were exactly right. She could sing like the angels. Your father used to swear that she was an angel." He bumped her shoulder and smiled. "That would make you part angel."

"Careful", she laughed. "I might just start growing white wings."

Percy stood up and reached down his hand. "Come on, I still have more of the path to show you."

She reached up and took his hand, but he let go before going to the door.

"Oh, and Annabeth, you might want to put on a swimsuit this time." Then, with a wink, he sauntered out of the room.

Annabeth quickly opened her drawer and pulled out a white swimsuit. If Percy thought she was part angel, she would so show him. She slipped it on and then pulled a white strapless cover-up over it. She started to pull her hair back, but then decided to let it hang looses, choosing to instead run a brush through it and have it hang in silky curls. As she examined it in the mirror she was surprised to see that Percy was right, it had gotten long. It now passed the small of her back, reaching almost to her butt. A couple of more inches and she would be able to sit on it. She sighed realizing that she would have to keep it wither shorter or pulled back during battles. She slipped out her door and met Percy in the hallway, where he was wearing khakis and a white tee.

"Is that my white tee form last night?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy blushed. "Yes," he mumbled. "It was much cleaner than mine."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but decided to say no more, instead following Percy out the door and into the deep green woods.


End file.
